Who said we aren't?
by FranDS44444
Summary: "Well, would you want to draw something with me?" I asked chirpily. "Isn't drawing for little kids?" He asked. "Who said we aren't?"  A cute Channy-One Shot for LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate Chantest! Please R&R. Channy of course.


**Hi peps! This is one-shot for LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate!**

**At first i didn't know what i was going to write but today i went with some friend to mc donald's and the burgers inspired me! Lol im writting this before midnight! Before is march 6 hahaha. I'm lame ik but its worth a shot against time!**

My eyes were wide as saucers. I had never seen a fair like this back in Wisconsin. This carnival was so big, so amazing, so un-hollywood like! I felt like I was in my farm smelling the fresh air and savoring the homemade chesses.

I walked through the crowd admiring the stands. There were so many stands and each one was different, so many games too but I felt lonely. Nico and Grady said they had plans to watch a new movie, Zora was busy with building something and Tawni said that carnivals were for losers.

I scowled. I was not a looser! Anyway, I wasn't going to let Tawni's comment ruin my enthusiasm.

Right now I was in the children section. There were people dressed as Barney, Santa, Pauly and other animals. Poor people, they must be suffocating in those costumes and the fact that there were children all over them didn't make it any easy.

In one corner there were some tables where children could draw and then take their art work to their parents. There were markers and paper everywhere and a lot of people with aprons walking from here to there. I walked over and sat in one of those chairs, even though I was going to do something it was supposedly for kids, I couldn't careless, I was here to have fun and no one was going to stop me or ruin my day.

"Having fun Munroe?"

Scratch that. There was a possibility.

My head turned so fast in the voice's direction that it cricked. I rubbed my neck in pain and glared at Chad who had a smug look on his face.

"I was" I said scowling at Chad. He just smirked and sat in front of me. He was wearing his leather jacket, a white t-shirt and jeans. His eyes were piercing mine, never leaving my gaze or his smirk.

"That hurt Sonny" He said mockingly touching where his heart was. I rolled my eyes, not paying attention to his comment.

"What are you doing here Chad? I thought that Chad Dylan Cooper was to cool for carnivals" I said folding my arms in front of my chest. Chad's smirk dropped and he placed his arms behind his head.

He looked at the table with markers and said "Well, Chad isn't" He whispered not meeting my gaze. My gaze softened at him and I smiled. This was one of those moments were the real Chad would show.

"Well, would Chad want to draw something with me?" I said chirpily. Chad looked at me again and chuckled. He took an orange marker in his hand.

"Isn't drawing for little kids?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I giggled.

"Who said we aren't?" I asked jokingly. Chad frowned at me but then a smile formed on his lips. He muttered something I didn't quite catch but it sounded like `That's true` He let out a soft laugh and started to draw with me. I grabbed some random colors. I was going to draw a heart. I looked at Chad but I couldn't see what he was drawing, he had an arm over it blocking me from seeing it. I frowned, annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't let me see.

I looked over and saw that there were less kids around. I sighed and looked over at my table and noticed that my markers were nowhere in sight.

"Chad, where did my markers go?" I asked him. Chad chuckled.

"I am using them, thank you" Chad smirked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a marker that Chad hand't touched. Thankfully that was the only color i need since my drawing was almost done.

When I finished my drawing, I held it between at my hands admiring at the big multi-colored heart that I had drawn. I looked over at Chad and saw him folding his paper.

"What did you draw?" I asked him feeling curiousness build inside me. He chuckled and looked at me.

"It's a secret" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and stood up with Chad following me behind. I turned around and faced him. "Why are you following me?" He shrugged.

"I don't have anything else to do, can I accompany you?" He asked. My jaw dropped. He asked me politely if he could accompany me! He was being polite… wow. I nodded and smiled in response and then Chad was next to me, smiling.

The sky was getting dark and it was about 5 pm. We had been playing in different games for about an hour and I had to say that I had a lot of fun with him.

"This is fun" I said sounding happy and surprised. Chad ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Who said this wasn't going to be fun?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I bit my lip and felt a blush creep over my face. He looked so cute and handsome. His big blue eyes shone in the dark. I turned my face so he couldn't see me blushing and kept walking leaving Chad behind me.

I kept looking at the floor too emerged in my thoughts but a shout brought my attention. "Sonny, watch out for that hippo in the middle of the street!" My head snapped and I saw that I was almost going to bump into someone dressed into a hippo costume. I let out a sigh of relief. It would have been awkward to bump in front of Chad.

Suddenly I felt a hand touch mine and looked that Chad had took my hand in his. I blushed deeper but didn't refuse his hand. It was warm and it felt good. "Be careful" He whispered and he led me through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" I asked feeling nervous. This day I had realized that I liked Chad, his cockiness, his ego, his personality, his smile and his sweetness. He was himself with me today and I couldn't help but feel happy. I had known Chad for two years now and I liked Chad but I never knew if he felt the same way back but the thing was that my feelings grew more as time passed. Chad turned around smiling his million dollar smile and I couldn't help but melt inside.

"There" He said pointing at a lake near. My heart beat faster and I felt my hands get sweaty. We finally reached and I saw a lot of couples kissing or sweet talking and immediately I felt awkward.

"Isn't this a place for people that are in love with each other?" Quickly I regretted the words that I had said. I looked up at Chad and noticed he was unfazed by my comment, instead he just smirked. He leaned closer to me and whispered.

"Who said we aren't in love?" His breath was fresh and warm. I smiled at him and couldn't help but nod. Chad touched my jaw with his fingers and leaned in closer.

He kissed me.

_Who said that carnivals were for losers? Because if that was so, I was gladly one._

**Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_  
_


End file.
